


Reading Glasses

by kijikun



Series: By the Shore [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Glasses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade brings Karkat his reading glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as [Joy of Flying ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/559715)

Karkat is lounging in a pile of pillows that sits in a patch of warm sun. His wings are half spread in a relaxed state. He squints at the words on the page as he reads.

Jade thinks he looks adorable. It makes her want to gather him up and smother him in kisses. Or take a picture to show John later.

Instead, she walks softly over to him, watching his wings twitch just slightly when he senses her. His horn sense is almost as proficient at stopping people from sneaking up on him as her ears are. She kneels down by his head, ignoring his grumble as she blocks some of the sunlight.

“You forgot your glasses, again,” Jade tells him, sliding his glasses onto his face.

He tips his head back and looks at her. “I don’t need them,” he protests crabbily.

Jade giggles and kisses his nose. Her fingers run through his hair. She rubs her fingers around the bases of his horns drawing a soft moan from him. “You were squinting.”

He makes a soft churring noise of pleasure as she keeps stroking his hair and horns. His eyes close. “It was the sun.”

“Mh-hm,” Jade mummers skeptically. “Humor me.”

Karkat makes a soft whirring sound, almost like his version of a purr. “Always do,” he grumbles.

Jade leans down and steals a quick kiss. “Read to me?”

He opens a single red eye. “Maybe I have better things to do than to lay with my head in your lap reading you words you don’t understand,” he says. There isn’t any bite to his words though.

Jade shifts so his head is in her lap. “I’m getting better at your tongue,” she reminds him. She brings her wings forward and brushes the ends of her feathers against his scaled wings. “Please, Karkat?”

Karkat whirrs again. “Alright, I guess I if it makes you happy. Your wish is my command and all that, your snooty majesty.”

She laughs and rewards him with another kiss. “My fearless knight never lets me down.”

His eyes go hard for a moment, before quickly softening. “I try not to be a complete fuck up, yes.” He shifts and brings the book up so he can start reading to her.

Jade pulls a few pillows behind her and leans back against them. She plays with Karkat’s hair listening to the exotic lit of his voice.

The sun light is warm, and their wings brush against each others. Karkat isn’t squinting anymore, but Jade doesn’t mention it.


End file.
